Fluid control devices are used to regulate fluid flow, so that fluid flowing into such a device will be output at a constant rate. Strainers are often used to filter out unwanted debris. Prior art devices many times comprise multiple components, which result in the following major drawbacks, namely, increased risk of leakage due to multiple connections, longer installation times, and increased space requirements.
Some valve devices integrate components into a unitary structure and have separate chambers for each major subassembly (See for example, Ser. No. 07/911,206 filed Jul. 9, 1992). Some incorporate a strainer, but the devices generally require disassembly in order to clean the strainer, and debris that collects on the inside of the strainer can be difficult to expel.